Rakuninmura
by Zaeger
Summary: AU: Kaoru Kamiya despises the thought of having a slave. However, it is in her deceased parents will that she is to have one after turning 18. Enter, Kenshin Himura, who is fated to change her relatively peaceful life forever.....


A/N: Yay. n_N I finally tried to start a fic. I'm not sure how good is it. I truly think I stink at writing. But it was fun. Not sure to keep going though. o_O What do you think? This chapter's an angst..... or maybe one. I dunno. Can't tell. xD Probably isn't even called an angst. But... 

__

you have been warned! :o dun dun duuuuun! Its also kinda short. Just explaining Kenshin.... kinda.

Also this chapter tells you almost nothing about the story, so read the description to know. Just an intro to some characters…

Rakuninmur

By: Zaeger

Chapter 1

(Kenshin's POV)

The halls seemed like they were endless.

Concrete was the only thing that made of this place, this 'rehabilitation' place. 

They could call it anything they would want, but in reality it was hell on earth.

Cement doors lined the sides of the halls, top-notch security cameras almost over every door, poised to catch any daring individual that tries to escape. 

Some tried to escape. . .

But no one ever comes out alive.

The only way to get out of this place was to get chosen to be a slave.

But who would want a psycho killer for a slave? No one's that brave. That's why some here died from old-age. It was a truly horrible way to die. Alone, unwanted, tortured. Most go crazy from the solitude and try to escape, but only to get as far as the exit of this building before getting shot down from the blood-thirsty security guards.

My distant blue-violet eyes scanned the normal: dim light bulbs on the ceiling, some occasionally flickering, the heat-sensitive security cameras tracking my every move, the passive guard and trainer leading me into my hell-hole. All I have to do is stay silent, and to bow my head. They wont suspect that I would try to do anything wrong. They wont suspect that I plan to try and escape tonight, by bringing down my 'trainer' and smashing the cameras before anyone notices. Sure, it'll be risky. And the alarms would go off as soon as one camera was broken, making the guards come and shoot me down. But I'd rather give up my life than to stay here.

I can't remember a time that I wasn't here. Yes, they do take you outside once and a while to get some fresh air, but that was about it. 

I truly miss the sunlight warming my face. It felt nice. I wished it would never end. But the time of staying outside was up. And I had to head back in. Only one at a time is allowed outside, to avoid brawls against each other. That's the only thing I liked about this place. I got to have peace and solitude at least for a few minutes.

So I'm going back to my cell, and I noticed that the trainer smirks at me, showing ugly yellowing teeth. The smell of alcohol fills my nostrils. Seems to be drunk. . . again.

He always enjoyed torturing me till I scream out in agony. He always enjoys to beat me senseless, till I can barely see. Fortunately for him, the scars and bruises fade and soon it seems like it never happened. Even the person who runs this section of the Rakuninmur isn't that cruel, so if she had ever found out, that trainer would get serious consequences.

Even death.

They never found out. Even after all these years. A few scars stayed, and it still bleeds fresh every once and a while, a constant reminder. But clothes could always cover that, right?

We reached a turnoff and the guard saluted to the trainer and heads off his way to the right, while we still headed forward.

The only sound I could hear was our footsteps, and the clanging of the tight chain around my wrists. Its annoying. It leaves red bruises on my wrists and rubs at them till they're raw. . . Not like I could do anything to stop. 

The trainer turns to me, his appearance even more frightening due to the dim lights.

"Geess who gets ta train you, girly-boy?" he sneered at my direction. "I'm gonna have lots and lots of fun."

I only stayed quiet, and waited for the right time to strike.

Finally we both stop in front of my cell. The trainer smirks at me, while I keep my eyes hidden from him, and my _own_ smirk a secret.

He grabs his club, and gets ready to throw me in. I revealed my eyes, and got pleasure from the shock he's in.

I smirk.

It starts.

* * *

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, PUNK!" a girl screeched, running down the stairs that leads to the dining room. She seems to be chasing a small boy, not much older than 10, who grins evilly at her while trying to out-run his sister.

"Nya nya! You're just a big old crybaby with an ugly face! _Crying_ makes you even uglier!"

They zoomed through the mansion, barely avoiding their maids. Soon Kaoru chased Yahiko to the living room, three stories from where they started this race.

"Grrrr….. Give me back my manga!!" Her socked-feet slightly bouncing on the white-yellow carpet, being plush and soft as it is, and her eyes were burning with rage…. Then she saw something that caught her attention.

Kamiya Kaoru suddenly stood dead still, a smile forming on her face. Blue eyes glittered dangerously as she stared at Yahiko. Everything was quiet, and the kid turned around to see what had happened. Yahiko, being unsure about this whole thing, stopped to move towards her.

"Kaoru….you alright………?" The boy slowly walks up to her, dread building up in him with an unknown reason. A slight smirk appears, making Yahiko absolutely terrified.

Maybe its her deadly looking eyes. Or maybe its that huge dictionary she's hefting from the desk in the living room. Or -- 

*BAM*

(Tell me how you like. N_n This was just an idea I have…)


End file.
